Fear and Lies
by EmeraldLily16
Summary: What some hearts desire they must possess, what they cannot posses they must destroy. In a world ruled by fear, the love between two innocent people is threatened to be destroyed by the lies of a jealous rival and the fear of witchcraft.
1. Chapter 1

Marinette Dupain-Cheng watched as the fire burned down her beloved home destroying the lives of her mother and father. She had been playing in the forest when she smelt smoke and heard her mother screaming. The child quickly rushed to her family's aid only to find her house engulfed in flames. Apparently someone had knock over a candle on the rug and now there was fire everywhere. By the time she got there her family's house had been burned to the ground. She didn't know where else to go so she went to live in the forest.

She found shelter in a cave. There she stayed for many days and nights. It wasn't a suitable home but she couldn't think of anywhere else to go. One day while she was picking berries from a nearby bush she heard some travelers coming. Among them was a little boy.

"Hello." He called.

Frightened she ran back into the cave but he just followed her.

"Where are you going? Are you afraid of me?" He asked.

"Adrien!" A man shouted. "Where are you? Come back here!"

The boy did as he was told and returned to the group.

"Father! There's a girl in the cave!"

"What do you mean?"

"Look!"

The group of people went to the cave. Some of them she recognized from where she lived and the others were strangers. Sometimes the people from where she lived would help travelers find their location.

"Young lady if you're in there come out at once!" The boy's father ordered.

Marinette was afraid but she did as she told.

"Isn't she pretty?" The boy asked.

"I know that girl." A man said. "She's the one who lost her parents in the fire."

"Poor child." The boy's mother said. "Where will she go now?"

"I can't take her." A man said. "I've got ten children of my own to feed."

"Nor can I." Another said.

"She can stay with me." Said an old spinster. "I've been so lonely since my son left with his wife."

"Very well then." The boy's father said. "Come Adrien. Salem is waiting."

He pulled his wife and son along. Adrien couldn't help but stare at Marinette until she was gone. It made the little girl blush and smile back shyly. After that she went back with the old woman to her town.

The old spinster was very kind to Marinette and treated her well. She kept her fed and clothed and taught her how to spin, knit, and sew. Though Marinette was grateful to the spinster's kindness she never spoke to her or anyone else because she was so horrified by her parents' deaths. So she didn't thank the spinster with words but rather with keeping her house clean and helping her with her work. They both grew fond of each other during they're time together. But the old spinster died of pneumonia five years later.

Since no one else would take Marinette and since she had no other living relatives except for her grandfather it was decided she would go live in Salem with him. Marinette was fifteen years old now and was leaving the town she had grown up in to live with another. She had not seen her grandfather since she was ten years old and she wondered how he was. She had heard that he had become a pastor or minister of Salem and a very good one at that so she hoped living with him would be good.

She left at dawn with a small satchel of things and was taken to Salem in a wagon. As expected she didn't speak to the driver or anyone else she just sat in the wagon and said her prayers in her head. She prayed that her new life would be a happy one full of love and friendship. That was her only wish, her only prayer.


	2. Chapter 2

Now Marinette's grandfather, Reverend Fu was a kind and forgiving pastor in Salem. He treated everyone with love and compassion and made sure the church was open to everyone. He was devastated by the deaths of his daughter and son in law but thrilled that his granddaughter was going to live with him. Salem needed a man like Fu for you see Salem was ruled by the power mad Judge Andre Bourgeois. He was both the minister and justice of Salem with very strict rules and severe punishments. In his mind Salem was a perfect town as long as he controlled it. His main goal right now was to have his daughter Chloe Bourgeois marry Adrien Agreste.

Adrien Agreste was the son of Gabriel Agreste Salem's richest landowner. Almost every girl in Salem swooned over him but he had no intention of getting married right now. In fact right now all he wanted to do was just have fun with his friends Nino Lahiffe and Kim. Just this morning he and his friends were about to go hunting.

"Good morning Mr. Agreste." Judge Bourgeois called as the young man got his horse ready.

"Good morning Judge Bourgeois." He said politely.

"Good morning Adrien." His niece Lila Rossi said fluttering her olive green eyes and flipping her chestnut brown hair. Lila was one of the most attractive ladies in all of Salem almost no man could resist her.

"Good morning Adrien." Chloe said giving him a pearly white smile. She was one who possessed many talents and qualities.

"Good morning ladies." He said equally polite but not looking at them. Instead he just got on his horse and rode away.

"You see that Father? He didn't even look at me." Chloe complained obviously not taking rejection well.

"Don't worry Chloe in time that boy will come to his senses and marry you. Mark my words you will become his wife." The judge assured her.

He went to his horse and decided to join Adrien on his horse.

"So Nino I heard you finally proposed to Alya." Adrien said. "Congratulations."

"Thanks we're so excited. She wants it to be as soon as possible."

"All I can say it's over for you." Kim said. "Getting married means the end of all fun as for me I'm a bachelor til the end. Watch out ladies."

"Watch out is right." Nino teased. "Watch out for a brainless brute."

"Hey!"

Adrien and Nino burst out laughing.

"So speaking of marriage." Andre said. "When are you going to decide to marry my daughter?"

"Judge Parish right now I just want to enjoy being young and having fun."

"But you're fifteen now. It's time to start thinking about marriage. My daughter Chloe is very special and talented."

"Forgive me Judge Bourgeois but she does not seem to be the kind of woman I wish to marry."

"But Mr. Agreste-"

"Race you guys to the cemetery." He then shook the reins and his horse took off while Nino and Kim's horses did the same thing. Adrien's horse was a lot faster than theirs so he got there first. "I win!" He cheered.

But his successful victory cheer was stopped when he spotted a figure picking nettles and chrysanthemum flowers by the edge of the woods.

"Hello, what's that?" He wondered. "Stay here boy while I investigate."

He got off his horse and carefully approached the figure. It was a girl, she didn't see him because her back was turned as she was leaning over to pick the nettles and chrysanthemums.

"Excuse me." He said.

Startled she stood up and turned around. Adrien was instantly smitten by her beauty. Her hair was like the midnight sky and her eyes were like a valley of blue belles. He had never seen a girl so beautiful in all his life.

"Hello." He said.

The girl began to back away in fear.

"No don't be afraid. I won't hurt you, please what is your name?"

She didn't answer she stood there looking at him.

"Adrien!" Nino called.

The girl became even more frightened when Adrien's friends and the judge appeared.

"Hey Adrien who's the girl?" Nino said.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Please tell us who you are." Adrien asked her.

"She's just common beggar girl." Andre said. "Pay her no mind Adrien."

"There's nothing common about her." Adrien said his eyes not leaving her. "She's beautiful."

"She is very lovely." Nino agreed.

"What are you doing here girl?!" Andre demanded. "How dare you trespass on holy ground!"

"Don't yell at her you'll only scare her more than she already is." Adrien said.

"Answer me girl!" Andre shouted ignoring Adrien.

"Judge Bourgeois." Reverend Fu said entering the cemetery. "Is something wrong?"

"This dirty beggar girl is trespassing!"

"Calm yourself your honor. This is my granddaughter Marinette and she meant no harm or disrespect she was only gathering a few plants."

"Why does she not speak?"

"You must understand sir my granddaughter was traumatized by the deaths of my daughter and son in law that she can't bring herself to speak. Come now Marinette you have enough plants we shall go home."

Marinette took one last look at Adrien and then left with her grandfather. After that Adrien and the other men decided to return to town.

"That poor girl." Nino said. "To lose her parents and be so upset about it that she can't speak. God be with her."

"Bah! Whoever heard of someone not speaking due to trama?!" Andre said. "She's a witch I bet."

"If that girl's a witch then I'd gladly join the toads and spiders in her cauldron any day." Kim joked.

"Impossible." Adrien said. "She's far too lovely to be such a thing."

When Marinette returned home she began to crush the nettles into thread and the chrysanthemums into fabric then sewed them into shirts and used the herbs to brew a tonic. While some people in Salem found her strange others grew to like her very much because of her kind nature. Overtime she eventually learned to speak again and it was easier for her to make friends. One of which was Nino's fiancé Alya Cesaire

But there were still others who did not like her at all. Like Judge Bourgeois who didn't trust her and Chloe and Lila. Who constantly kept saying mean things to the girl and teasing her. But she didn't mind them. Adrien on the other hand couldn't stop thinking about her.

Everyday he would ride by Reverend Fu's house just to get a glimpse of Marinette sewing shirts, brewing the tonics, or just playing with the birds and rabbits that came by. Other times he would run into her at the market place and he wanted to talk to her but she always seemed so nervous when he came by.

"Thank you again for the herbal tea Marinette." Alya said as they walked through the market place. "It cleared my sister's cold right up."

"You're welcome." Marinette said.

"Look there's Adrien again." Alya said pointing toward him. He was shopping for groceries with his family's maid Nathalie.

"He's so handsome and kind." Marinette sighed.

"Yes he is. You know I think he likes you."

"Don't be silly Alya he's rich and well-educated. I'm just no one."

"That's not true. Mark my words that boy has been head over heals for you since you first came here."

Marinette only giggled and continued on with her shopping.


	3. Chapter 3

"What does he see in that stupid beggar girl?" Lila wondered as she watched Adrien gaze at Marinette while she did her work. "All she does is pick plants and sew."

"I heard she never spoke for five years straight." Chloe said. "Can you imagine. What a dumb little thing."

"We need not worry too much about her. Mark my words he will be mine."

"Keep dreaming. Father assures me that he will marry me."

"Oh really? Don't be absurd my looks far surpass yours."

"Yes and your always flirting and teasing the men. I hear that you were in the barn a couple nights ago giving yourself to Theo Barbot. Imagine what father would think if he thought you were tainted."

"You will breathe no such thing to Uncle! If you do I will see to it that you will never speak again!"

Now unknown to Salem, Lila, Chloe, and Chloe's maid Sabrina secretly practiced witchcraft. Every night on a full moon the girls would sneak into the woods and gather around a cauldron to preform spells. This morning in particular they were going to play some nasty tricks.

Sabrina approached the house of Ms. Medelieve, a cranky woman who had snitch on her to the judge for spilling ink on her shoes. The judge had given her five lashes for that.

"Dirty rats this very day. I command you to obey." She chanted holding several rats. "Invade and infect this house, to the point of where she gains no spouse."

With that said, several rats slipped into her house and began eating away at her food. Next was Chloe who was planning to get revenge on Mr. Damocles the school Master for failing her in literacy.

"Slippery snakes this very day, I command you to obey." She chanted with snakes. "Bite this man and make him ill, bite him while he's cold and still."

Snakes slithered from her hands and into the house. The last was Lila. She snuck up to where Marinette was bathing.

"Evil toads this very day, I command you to obey." She chanted holding three toads. "Make Marinette like you, evil, ugly, through and through."

She carefully slipped the three toads into the bath and they swam toward the girl to do as Lila wished. But Marinette was so loving and pure that the toads changed into three red poppies. Lila was furious and was about to enact another spell but dawn was slowly arriving so she left but not before swearing to get her. On her way home she saw Chloe yelling at the local stable boy Nathaniel.

"Be gentle with my horse you filithy boy!" She said haughtily.

"I treat each horse with kindness." Nathaniel said.

"You better or I'll have you arrested!" She shouted. "And you Sabrina! Can't you bring that water any quicker?!"

"If I do it will spill." Sabrina blubbered.

"Well then don't spill it!"

She then went into the stables with Nathaniel while Sabrina went in to give water to her horse. Lila rolled her eyes and then smiled when she saw Adrien walking by and stopped him.

"Good day Adrien."

"Good day."

"Where are you off to?"

"Just to check up on Marinette."

"Adrien, why do you waste your time on that meaningless creature?" She asked. "Why have you not chosen me? You must know how I've longed to the feel your touch and to hear you moan out my name. There was a time when you once longed for me. What changed your mind?"

"Seeing you and Theo Barbot in the barn together."

"It was a meaningless affair."

"Lila you claim that you love me and once I thought I could return your feelings but alas I've now lost my heart to another."

"That girl? Adrien she is not one to be trusted. She goes to the cemetery at night to pick plants and makes them in clothing and strange liquids. Mark me that girl is a witch."

"Don't be foolish, Marinette is the farthest thing from being a witch, she is an angel and I hope one day I can earn her love."

He then walked off to the church where he gazed at Marinette doing her needlework. The way she laughed and smiled made him happier than he had been in a long time. When he went to bed he fell asleep with a big smile but at night he woke to see Sabrina sneaking off into woods. Curious he followed her. He saw her, Chloe, and Lila gathering.

"Lila are you sure about this?" Sabrina stuttered. "We could get into some real big trouble for this."

"Chloe silence your maid!" Lila ordered.

"But is this not too much?"

"Quiet you weak little fool!" Chloe said striking her. "Or we'll tell everyone what you did to Ms. Medelieve and you'll suffer a hangman's noose or be burned at the stake."

"It's time." Lila said.

The three girls threw toads and spiders into the cauldron and began chanting. Adrien couldn't understand what they were saying. Chloe then brought fourth a chicken which she killed with a cleaver he then watched in fascinated horror as Lila drank it's blood. The girls cheered, then stripped themselves naked and danced around it. Adrien immediately began running away but Sabrina heard his footsteps.

"Someone has seen us!" She gasped.

The other two stopped and the girls began to get dressed.

"Oh no! I knew this would happen! Judge Bourgeois is gonna find out and kill us!"

"Shut up Sabrina!" Chloe scolded.

"He's gonna tell! He's gonna tell! He's gonna tell that Lila tried cast a curse that would kill Marinette!"

"Enough!" Chloe slapped Sabrina again. "She's kind of right though. We can't have any witnesses."

"We won't." Lila said. " Looks like we'll be casting two curses ladies."

The girls joined hands.

"Twist the bones and then the back." Lila chanted.

"Itcha-it-a-cop-it-a, Mel-a-ka-mys-tic-a." Chloe Sabrina chanted.

"Trim him of his baby fat."

"Itcha-it-a-cop-it-a, Mel-a-ka-mys-tic-a."

"Give him fur black as black."

"Just..."

"Like..." Chloe said.

"This..." Sabrina said.

As Adrien ran he began to fill funny. He fell to the ground and cried out as his body changed.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien did not return after that night. His father and mother were worried out of their minds for the boy. They talked to the Judge, the Pastor, everyone in Salem but no one seemed to know what had become of him no one except Max Kante, Rose Lavillant and Juleka Couffine. They were working late at Kim's house when they saw him.

"We saw him go into the woods last night." Juleka spoke up. "He was following someone."

"Is that all you saw?" Gabriel asked.

"That's all me and Juleka saw sir." Rose said. "But we worried about him so we asked Max to look in on him."

"What did you see boy?"

"I followed him into the woods." Max said. "And a saw a fire with a pot over it and three girls dancing naked."

The crowd gasped.

"Who were they?" Judge Bourgeois asked.

"Didn't see sir. I was quite far from them but I know one of them was Sabrina Raincomprix."

"My servant?!" Judge Bourgeois gasped.

"Aye sir. She and the two other girls were chanting something but I couldn't hear it clearly. Suddenly they stop dancing, they get dressed, and chant again. I hear a scream and then I run home as fast as I can."

"But did you see my son?" Gabriel asked.

"No sir."

"Judge Bourgeois. I demand to speak with your servant."

"Don't worry sir I'll get to the bottom of this. I swear."

When the judge returned home he immediately confronted his servant.

"What were you doing in the woods?!" He demanded.

"Nothing sir."

"Liar! Several witnesses say otherwise. One of which says he saw you dancing naked around a cauldron with three other girls. Who were these girls? And what were you doing?"

"I cannot say sir." She whimpered.

"Adrien Agreste disappeared in the forest last night and his father suspects me! Tell me! Who were they?!"

"I cannot say!"

"Chloe! Lila!" He shouted.

"Yes Father/Uncle." The two girls said.

"I'm going to speak with Mr. Agreste and when I return I have a few questions for you."

He then went downstairs and left.

"They know!" Sabrina shrieked. "They know what we did!"

"Impossible!" Chloe shouted. "We took care of the witness."

"There was another. Three in fact! Oh Chloe! Adrien vanished in the woods last night and I fear it is our doing! Whatever shall we do!"

"We'll have to leave Salem." Chloe said. "If Father learns I was preforming witchcraft he'll show no mercy."

"Especially if he finds out that we were trying to kill Marinette and that we might've killed Adrien." Sabrina cried.

"We must never tell them the truth." Lila said.

"They must never know."

"But what do we tell them?" Chloe asked.

"Sabrina who were the witnesses?"

"Max Kante, Rose Vaillant, and Juleka Couffine."

"Then our plan is quite simple. Sabrina do exactly as I say."

When the Judge returned he confronted his daughter and niece.

"They suspect witchcraft." He said. "Now tell me true, were you two the other girls with Sabrina?"

"No Father/Uncle." They lied.

"God damns all liars."

"We know Father."

"Uncle I do believe Sabrina is ready to explain everything."

He looked at the servant who was shivering with fear.

"Who were they Sabrina?"

"Juleka Couffine and Rose Lavillant."

"Are you sure?"

"I swear!"

"And what were you doing with them?"

"It...It was witchcraft sir! They possessed me and forced me to participate in their dark rituals! I didn't want to! But they made me!"

"This is true?"

"Yes!"

"That's all I needed to hear."

...

Marinette hissed in pain as the nettles cut her hands when she picked them. They were completely blistered from them but they were the only plants she could find suitable enough to make a strong thread. Once she had enough she started to make her way home when she saw a group of people beating up something.

"Kill the evil creature!" One man shouted hitting whatever it was with a stick.

"Witch's servant!" A woman screamed throwing stones.

Marinette walked up to the crowd and by the time she got there they had all left. She was absolutely horrified to see that this supposed evil thing they were beating up was just a little black cat. The poor thing laid there motionless covered in cuts and scrapes.

"You poor kitty." She said as tears began to form in her eyes. She remembered hearing legends about black cats that say that they caused bad luck, were devils in disguise, servants of witches, she never believed them but lots of people did. How could society be so cruel to this innocent creature just because of a ridiculous myth.

Just then she heard a weak mew. The cat was alive. She carefully picked up the cat and cradled him in her arms.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of you." She promised.

She took him back to her house where she wet a cloth and began cleaning his wounds. Then she placed him on a soft cushion and pushed it close to the lit fireplace so it would warm him up. She hoped that he would be alright.


	5. Chapter 5

The last thing Adrien remembered before blacking out was shrinking and growing hair all over his body. Next thing he knew a bunch a villagers started beating him with sticks and throwing stones at him until he passed out and everyone thought he was dead. When he woke up he was lying next to a warm fire on a soft cushion.

"Where am I?" He thought.

Then his ears caught hold of the sound of someone humming. He looked up to see Marinette sitting in a chair sewing those shirts. She had a beautiful voice. Adrien had been longing to hear it ever since he first laid eyes on her and now that he had heard it, he thought it was the most wonderful sound in the world.

"Oh you're awake." She said to him. "I hope my humming didn't wake you."

"No dear lady. You sound sweeter than the voice of any angel." He thought.

"I'm glad you're alright. I was afraid I had gotten to you too late kitty."

"Kitty?" He thought. "Who was she calling kitty?"

"I hope those villagers didn't damage your fur or your tail."

"Fur? Tail? What was she talking about? Didn't she recognize me?" Suddenly he now became aware that Marinette was a lot bigger than he was and he had become a lot smaller. He tried to raise his hand only to see it was a paw. He backed away in horror then spotted a nearby looking glass. He went to it and instead of seeing his normal reflection he saw a little black cat staring back at him.

He started breathing heavily in disbelief and his heart started beating. This couldn't be happening! This was a nightmare! Then he fainted.

"Oh my goodness!" She gasped. "Grandfather! Come quick!"

Reverend Fu came to his granddaughter's call.

"He woke up but then he fainted."

"Poor thing must be malnourished." Fu said. "Prepare some fish and cream to feed the creature when he wakes."

She did as he told her and prepared some cooked fish and sweet cream. When the cat awoke she laid it out for him to enjoy.

"I hope you'll be able to get your strength back with this." She said.

Adrien wanted to cry out who he was and that he wasn't a cat but he was so hungry and thirsty that the first thing he did was feast on his meal. Marinette smiled and stroked him gently.

"How could those villagers mistreat you. When you are such a beautiful thing." She wondered.

When he finished he became aware of how sore his body was.

"Try not to move so much." She said. "You need to rest."

She picked him up and tucked him back into his cushion and he quickly fell asleep. He had no idea what was going on but he was content to be with such a lovely and kind girl who was tending to him.

Within three days Adrien felt good as new but he couldn't figure out how on earth he became a cat. But after awhile he didn't mind. He enjoyed staying with Marinette and her grandfather, they treated him much more kindly than the people at his own home. His father though he loved him was always pressing him to do continue his work and attend boring meetings with the priests and ministers, his mother was much more affectionate and understanding but she helpless against his father's cold rule.

He never left Marinette's side. Everywhere she went he followed. Many people in Salem began spreading gossip about her.

"Look it's the Reverend's granddaughter." He heard one woman said.

"She's a strange one." Another said.

"Not only does she pick strange plants but she keeps company with a black cat."

"What do you suppose that means."

"Leave her be." Ms. Bustier the school teacher said. "That child may behave differently from what you expect but she's done no one any harm."

"But what of those shirts? Those bottles of liquid?"

"They're probably nothing more than common clothing and drinks."

Adrien did wonder why she made those shirts and those liquids. What were they for exactly? He got his answer one night when he went with her to church. He saw her give one of the shirts to a shivering little girl who's clothes were tattered and he saw her feed some of the liquid to the child's ailing mother. It turns out there were many homeless and sick people living in Salem and her grandfather gave them shelter in the church while she would sew them clothing and blankets from the nettles and chrysanthemum flowers to keep them warm and made medicine from the herbs to cure the sick.

Adrien was amazed by their kindness but he couldn't help but feel sorrow for the young woman when she made the shirts. The nettles were very sharp plants and they would sting her when she picked them, seeing those blisters on her hands made his heart hurt but she didn't seem to mind the pain.

"Hello Marinette." Alya said stopping by.

"Hello Alya." She said. "How are you?"

"I've been better."

"What's wrong?"

"Terrible events have taken place in Salem. Adrien has disappeared without a trace and Juleka and Rose have been accused of witchcraft."

"Witchcraft? That's silly, Juleka and Rose have never harmed anyone."

"Well Judge Bourgeois and Gabriel Agreste think otherwise. Sabrina the judge's maid says they bewitched her."

"The must be a misunderstanding."

"They're gonna stand trial tomorrow. I'm going to speak on their behalf."

"I'll go with you."

"Thanks. I pray to God they won't hang or burn."

Alya then left. Marinette couldn't help but tremble at the thought of seeing sweet Juleka and Rose suffer such a fate. Adrien sensing her discomfort brushed up against her leg.

"Oh kitty." She said stroking him. "I know they're not witches. I know they're not yet why are they being tried?"

Adrien could only look at her with his green eyes. Marinette picked him up and brought him with her to bed. As they laid together she began to sing a lullaby to him while stroking him.

 _"Go to sleep my little one._

 _The sun has said goodbye for now._

 _The moon shines on your beautiful face._

 _And I will hold you through the night_

 _until you wake to see the light._

 _Until you wake to see the light."_

He found himself drifting off to sleep as he listened to her beautiful singing.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day everyone in Salem gathered at the church to witness the trial. Rose and Juleka were thrown at the Judge's feet.

"Rose Vailiant and Juleka Couffie." He spoke. "You are here under the charges of witchcraft. How do you plea?"

"Not guilty your honor." Juleka said. "We would never practice such an evil thing."

"We are God fearing Christian women." Rose cried. "Have mercy! You must believe us!"

"My maid claims that you two bewitched her."

"It's not true." Juleka said.

"How do I know you're not lying."

"How do you know your maid is not lying?" Reverend Fu said calmly. "With all due respect my lord we have no proof. It's their word against hers."

"I know a way we can prove they are witches." The Judge said. "Witches float. Bound those girls and throw them into the river. If the sink they're human if not then they're witches."

"You can't do that!" Marinette objected. "They'll drown! You'll kill them! Juleka and Rose are obviously not witches! They would never hurt anyone."

"Reverend Fu control your granddaughter! We will preform the test on Sunday."

"Judge Bourgeois I must object. You can could drown these girls!"

But the judge could not be swayed. The two girls were then locked away in a cell to await the test. Marinette and her grandfather prayed that on the day of the test the girls would be pulled out before drowning. Adrien saw her discomfort and nuzzles up against her.

"Oh kitty I'm so happy you're here." She said.

Later that night Marinette went out to pick more flowers and nettles. Unknown to her, Lila was up to her tricks again. This time she convinced her lover Theo to follow the girl and rape her. As Marinette began picking the plants she felt a shadow looming over her.

"Oh!" She gasped. "Good evening Mr. Barbot, you startled me."

"Marinette what are you doing out here alone in the middle of the night?"

"Just gathering plants."

"You know Marinette you look very beautiful in the moonlight."

"Thank you." He took her arms and pulled her to him. "What are you doing?"

"Tell me Marinette have you ever been with a man?"

"No."

"Do you ever wonder what it might feel like?"

"I suppose."

"Let me show you."

All at once she realized what was happening and tried to run away. Theo had a tight grip on her, she struggled, kicked, and slapped him. Adrien heard her screams and ran to her defense. He lept onto Theo's shoulder and hit him on the neck hard.

"Ahhh! Let go you mangy flea bag!"

But he didn't instead he dug his fangs deeper in. Theo hit and punched him but he refused to let go, not until he released Marinette. When the girl finally slipped out of Theo's grip Adrien realesed his teeth from the man's neck. Theo grabbed the cat and threw him to the ground. Then he sized Marinette by her hair and bashed her head against a tree causing her to lose consciousness.

"Stupid woman! That will teach her!"

Adrien felt his blood boil and fire in his heart as he watched Theo start to untie her dress. He saw red, a foreign feeling in his body, before he knew it he had grabbed Theo by the throats and jerked him off of Marinette then began beating him senselessly. When the man passed out Adrien looked down to see he had hands but his fingernails had become black claws. Looking at his reflection in a nearby pond he saw he had regained human form but he looked awfully different. His eyes were green like a cat and his hair had now become her black with cat ears.

"Wha...What's happened to me?"

"I can explain that." A voice said. He looked to see a small creature that resembled a black cat. "I'm Plagg a holy spirit."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to explain the situation and to help you. You were cursed by a witch yet due to your strong feelings for Marinette and desire to keep her safe you were able to overcome it a little however you're still cursed."

"How can I return to my normal form?"

"I don't know yet in the mean time don't tell anyone who you really are. If you do you'll revert back to cat. Right now just focus on protecting Marinette."

"Marinette!" He gasped remembering her.

Without a second thought he lifted her into his arms and carried her back to her house. Fu was busy working late at the church trying to speak on Juleka and Rose's behalf so Adrien would have to take care of her. He tucked her into her bed and pressed a cloth to her forehead until the bleeding stopped. She opened her eyes and gazed at him with eyes that were dazed and confused.

"Who...Who are you?"

"A friend." He answered softly.

She passed out. He watched over, cradled her close, stroked her hair and soothed her.

"Please." He prayed. "Please be alright."

It was that very night he made a solemn vow to protect Marinette no matter what cost, even if it cost him his life. He kissed her forehead and then left her to sleep.


End file.
